You Were A Good Boy
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Danny watches his friend... Who is it though? OneShot


_**

* * *

** _

**You Were A Good Boy**  
**by ****_Eris  
_published on **_**April 9, 2005****

* * *

** _

"…So be a good boy, and wait right here. I'm just going to shower and get my stuff from the girls' locker room," a strict voice said to him. Danny nodded his head as the girl smiled at him, before pushing the door open. Once inside though, Danny looked around to check for other people, and saw a couple making out on the other side of the hall. Looking behind him to check for others, he turned to watch the lip-locked teens as he disappeared from other people's point of view. He could still see other people though.

Smirking, he phased through the door, just as the most popular girl in Amity College placed her hand on the door knob. Shuddering, Alyssa Parker glanced around, stopping at the spot where Danny stood. Freezing slightly, he thought that she could see him. Looking down though, he saw nothing, and thus, went on his merry way. Looking through the aisles, he found her at a locker near the showers.

Danny called it luck, because as soon as he saw her, she took off her gym shirt, revealing a maroon bra that looked like velvet blood against her pale skin. And before he could react, she pulled down her jogging pants, uncovering long, smooth legs. Grabbing a small bag, a fluffy towel, and a folded article of clothing, the girl went into the shower room. Danny (as we would expect), followed. He went in just as she stuffed her matching panties into the impossibly small bag and turned the shower on.

Stepping in, Danny heard her mutter, "Fuck, it's _still_ cold." Shivering a bit, she opted to bear it, and reached for her shampoo, lathering it on her hair and washing it away a few minutes later. As she placed her conditioner on, Danny walked over to her stall, staring at her greedily as she rinsed her hair of conditioner. He drank in the sight of her, relishing it and craving it as she continued her hygienic rituals, unaware of her invisible watcher.

Twisting the shower tap, she walked out of the stall and dried off. Then she unfolded the piece of clothing she brought with her, which turned out to be a robe. Placing it on, she gathered her things and walked out, Danny watching her backside as he followed suit. He looked on as she sat down on the bench and pulled a new set of lingerie on. Then she wore her black top and jeans. Brushing her hair, she let hang loose as she collected her gym wear and placed it in her school bag.

At this point, Danny flew to the exit, phasing right through the lockers and out the wall. Seeing no one in sight, he materialized into view and leaned on the wall just as she opened the door. Giving him a sly look, she asked, "So? Have you been a good boy?" Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"You leave me here for 30 minutes, leaning on the wall that couldn't be anymore comfortable, and you ask me if I've been a good boy?" Danny retorted, spreading his arms wide dramatically, causing his shirt to be pulled out of his pants. When he put them down, his shirt covered the hard on he sported, and she looked incredulously at him. Danny gave in. "Yes, I have been a good boy."

She walked up to him slowly, sexily, making Danny's hard on press painfully against his jeans. He desperately wished he had worn boxers before rushing out to school. The jeans rubbed against him deliciously, but he couldn't enjoy it with _her_ in front of him, in _school_ no less. He found himself flat against the wall, a pair of lips on his, and he closed his eyes to savor the sensation. As they broke away, he panted. "What was that for?" he asked.

The 18-year-old smiled coyly at him, her eyes betraying a delightful promise that excited the halfa. Her lips twisted into a smirk when she saw him lick his own. Leaning into her beau's ear, Samantha Manson whispered huskily, "You were a good boy."

* * *

_**So? How was it? BTW, this is my first fic for Danny Phantom, and obviously my first DxS. Please review and tell me how I did... **_

_**Aiming to please,  
Eris...**_


End file.
